Tale of the Enchanted Gift
The first episode of the Dragon's Lair (TV series). Story The birthday of Princess Daphne is approaching, and nobles come to King Ethelred's castle in preparation of a huge celebration. Sir Hubert boasts that his is better than Dirk the Daring's. Seeing how Daphne can't wait for her present, Dirk decides to undertake a quest to find the best present ever. This dialogue is seen by Singe in a magic crystal, and orders two Giddy Goons to lure Dirk with an enchanted Golden Falcon. At night, the Goons enter Squire Timothy's room and leave a note, inviting them to the Limestone Cavern. He runs to Dirk with the note, and immediately the duo start for the cavern in the dragon's territory. Dirk scouts forward and opens a door where a batch of Goons are waiting for them. As they run towards them, Dirk moves back, and with the help of Bertram, shut the door on their faces. Timothy believes that Singe is behind all this, so Dirk decides to proceed alone. He steps on a Falling Disk which starts falling, and then he jumps on a ledge with a wooden door. Behind it, he finds a treasure room, and the Falcon. He rejoins his company who are already waiting for him outside. Since oversees what took place. The other day, Daphne is on her seat receiving her gifts. Sir Hubert's gift is a portrait of himself, making Daphne awkward and Dirk to laugh. Hubert then makes Dirk to trip as he walks towards Daphne, and the statue falls in the King's arms. Daphne however is excited by the beautiful statue and thanks Dirk. This is seen by Singe, who speaks a rhyme and the falcon turns to life. It starts flying, grasping Daphne in its claws, and requesting Ethelred's Kingdom if he wants to see Daphne again. Dirk vainly attempts to stop the bird before its flies out of the window. The King laments his loss and the knights vow to rescue Daphne (as Hubert is silently sneaking back). Dirk however requests to go alone as he was the main responsible. On their way out they are stopped by the Giddy Goons, sent by Singe. From the other end of the road, a team of Mudmen show up. Part 2 After the cliffhanger, we see that if Dirk attacked the Mudmen, they would engulf him in mud. Instead he attacks the Goons, which disappear one by one as he hits them with his sword. It is late and raining, and they still haven't located where the Dark Castle of Singe is. Instead they end up in a tavern, which is occupied by two cloaked figures, who speak in a quick-paced incomprehensible speech. By the next day, they arrive to the castle. They hear Daphne taunting Singe. She attepts to take the Magic Sword, but Singe picks her up and puts her inside the crystal bubble. While Dirk and Timothy look for the way, Dirk finds the Flying Barding, which clies in a huge hall of columns. He ends up before a chasm and a rope bridge, and one-eye tentacles surround him. Above there is a Burning rope. The cliffhanger shows that if Dirk escaped by the bridge, the tentacles would pull it down, while if he tried to swing the rope, it would burn before he'd reach the other end. Instead, he finds a pole and vaults over the chasm. Beyond the door, is the dragon's hoard with Daphne. Dirk briefly manages to dodge the dragon's tail and fire. He holds the key to Daphne's cage around his neck but it is inaccessible to Dirk. He dives into the hoard, and as Singe buries his head below, Dirk emerges with the key, and rescues Daphne. Singe's fire melts the gold under his feet, and as the pair are about to exit the hoard room, he hurls to them, breaking the wall and almost falling into the chasm. Dirk holds Daphne and runs over Singe's back who is suspended over the chasm like a bridge. The trio ride away from the castle, but they know that Singe or his minions will catch up with them. Daphne suggests a plan and make a trap for Singe near a stone arch. They taunt Singe who runs towards them, slipping on some logs laid on the ground for him, and falling right into the arch. As the trio resume their journey to Etherled's castle, the Goons try to pull Singe out. The King welcomes them and thanks Dirk for saving his daughter and kingdom, and resumes the celebrations. But now Dirk has no present to give, so he decides to buy a songbird for her. Daphne accepts it and kisses him. category:TV series